


That fateful day

by dog2222222222222222



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Flying Penises, Love, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 16:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1233310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dog2222222222222222/pseuds/dog2222222222222222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day, something very important is lost from Steve...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It had all started out as a pretty nice day at the Avengers Mansion. Tony Stark, genius man, stepped into the kitchen, flopping his bare feet on the cold kitchen floor, reeking of oil, sex, and sweat, as he god a cup of coffee. it was like what he needed to live.  
He got the coffee in his cup and sipped at the black, diarrhea textured sludge. 

"Yuck, who made this fucking shit?" he said, spitting the coffee back into the mug, which was red, his fave color. 

Steve stepped out from around the corner, wearing nothing but a spandex t-shirt. He was otherwise naked. "I-I did, Tony..." he said. 

Tony could not stop staring at Steve's pallus. he stare so hard he dropped his cup.

Steve bulshed down to his chest. "all I wanted was for you to realize my true feeling for you tone, i didn't want to make you mad..."

Tony swalowed a sour, coffee tasting gob of spit and looked up to steve face.

"No, of course not," said tony, picking up his broken glass, but then when he was bend over, the horrible loki appeared behing him with hsi magic spell that let him teleport to places other than the place of his orgin. 

Steve gaped at the very tall god, who looked at steve and laughed, because he was basically naked.

"Foolish mortals, said loki, very evil and his helmet very pointy, "I will teach you to defeatr me!!!!" 

And then he waved hsi magical spear and suddenly, Steve's dick had wings and flew away from his body!!!! There was nothing there, but steve covered the spot where his dick was supposed to be with both of his hands, embarassed about this utter event.

"OH MY GOD!" he shouted, gasping, face twisting uglily. 

Tony stared out the window at the flying phallus. Suddenly clint and natasha came downstairs from their slumber whre they were obviously having tones of very hot sexes togethher. 

"What happened right now?" said natsha, staring wherre tony was.

"My dick just fucking flwe off!" Shouted steve, still covering his once privates. 

"We have to retreive it so steve and i can have the sex later on," said trony, "steve just professed his utter love to me and I would like to do it with him very badly." 

"then we will get it back," said clint, rubbing his head, "but where did it go?" 

"Oh, I know where it went," said a voice from behind, and they turned around to see the bad loki sitting on the couch eating all of their poptarts like the fucker he is. 

"LOKI!" shouted cliunt, his bow and arow at the ready to shoot. "where did you make steves penis fly?"

Loki giggled. "I sent it far away for you to find maybe this will teach you to beat me in wars!" and then with a last lick of his finger, he disappeared, teleporting elsewheree and takig their pottarts with him. 

The avengers stood nd looked very mad and horrified.

"WE HAVE TO FIND IT NOW" said steve "BECAUSE I REALLT HAVE TO PEE"

"we will find your dick, steve," said natasha with a comfort hand on his sholder. 

"otherwise you nd tony will never be a ble to have sexs unles you want tony to do you in the butt!" 

"but what will we do if we cant get it back on will it be like a dildo or something now" said steve worried for the futuer

"That's a sirk we will just have to take!!!!!' shoutedd Tony as he got ready in his incredible and huge iron man outfit. "AVENGER ASSEMBLE!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the second chapter what will become of our heroes? find out now

the avengers searched the entire city for steves missing member, but sadly, they could not find it. everywhere they look they did not see the missing penis, and they were about to give up. they met at the center of the city when they were tired from looking.

"we couldnt find it" said natasha out of breath from either running.

"yes we couldnt either" said iron man in his robot voice. 

"what are we going to do?????" said steve in a worried voice "what if we never find it?" 

"THAN WE SHALL FIND YOU ANOTHER" sdaid thor very loud because he was very loud.

"but I don't want another! This is the only dick for me, the only one worthy of giving tony the sex!" 

"you will have to look even harder," said another voice from behind. When the turned around, they turned around to see none other but loki still eating their poptarts.

steve got a frown on his chisled american face. 

"LOKI! GIVE MY DICK BACK THIS INSTANT!" shouted steve really mad at loki but he just laughed. 

"this is only the beginning, dear friends!!!!!" said loki smiling and waving his stupid staff around in his hands. "I will make you pay for my defeat!" 

"BROTHER STOP THIS INSTANT" said toe to his brother loki who did not stop. he hit his staff on the ground and the whole earth shook for just a second. Then he was gone. 

the avengers just stood and stared at where loki was standing. 

"I guess we will not find it, guys, lets just give up and go home," said steve, getting sadder and sadder without his beloved penis. 

"its ok steve" said clint with a reashuring shoulder on steves hand, "we will look again tomorrow".

they started to walk home when they heard a voice from behind but it was not loki.

"don't give up, guys, i never did" said the voice. they all turned around and they were shoked to see who it was. it was their neighbor hood friendly spider man.

"you know he is right" said natasha "steve needs his penis and we should not let him down!1!" 

"YES I AGREE" yelled thor killing everyones ear drums. 

They all stood by Spiderman to show their agreement that they should not give up.

"thanks guys," said steve. "Now let's find my penis," he growled ferociously.

But then the ground shooked. And trembled. this time it did not stop. the avengers and spiderman shook where they stand.

"what's going on? are we in an earthquake?" said natasha grabbing her lover clints arm.

Spiderman then got a weird look on his face.

"guys, I don't... feel so good..." he said, with a voice that sounded like he was about to vomit. The avengers all took a step back. 

Then, all of a sudden, suddenly, spiderman started trembling with the earth, convilsigating. The avengers all looked in worry. 

"guys, please, help!" he yelled. Then, his butt started to inflate, bigger and bigger, and his anus turned into a space vortex. it started sucking things in, benches, cars, children, and buildings. the sky turned gray and the wind grew strong as everything flew rapidly inside of spiderman's butthole tornado.

the avengers yelled. 

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" yelled steve, overing himself with his shield.

"I don't know!" yelled clint.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH DON'T YOU HEAR WHAT I TOLD YOU? said a big voice in the sky that sounded like god. DIDN'T I TELL YOU THAT YOU WOULD PAY FOR MY DEFEAT? 

'LOKI!" yelled thor looking around for where loki was, but couldn't see him. "STOP IT THIS INSTANT! STOP THESE SHENANGAINES!" 

the wind roared and the avengers were starting to be sucked into the butthole vortex of spiderman. steve held on to a bent street sign to prevent from being pulled in. tony was up in the air in his suit trying to fly away but got sucked in to the mess. 

"TONY!" yelled steve, reaching out for his lover, almost slipping and falling into the vortex. 

the butthole grew in size, now sucking in small buildings and busses.

"HOLD ON GUYS" shouted natasha over the frenzy, but they could not hold on. they were sucked into the butthole vacuum with everything else.


End file.
